kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Shigure Kōsaka
Shigure Kosaka (香坂 しぐれ? Kōsaka Shigure) is a weapons master of the Ryouzanpaku, as well as the youngest master of Ryozanpaku and only female master. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Introduction Arc' Shigure is first introduced when Miu brings Kenichi to Ryozanpaku to train. At first, Shigure didn't think much of him, and continued to be a loner from everyone else. Eventually, Kenichi asked her to train him and she agreed (she pumped her fist in happiness). She trained him to fight unarmed without weapons and how to use them if needed. 'Disciple Plans Arc' On the beach trip, Shigure decided to teach Kenichi to swim since he didn't know how. She also briefly smiled at his progress as noted by Kenichi. She later helped save his sister, Honoka from getting killed by sharks. Shigure would develop, with Apachai, a freindly relationship with Honoka and teach the two how to act more normal, such as teaching them how to make tea, shocking both of them. Shigure would be asked by Miu to act as her step-mother and be paired with Sakaki as her step-father. Unfortunatly, the two screwed up due to their lack of people skills and how they are the worst at lying, but Miu was left alright. Despite being a loner, Shigure, like Miu, considers everyone at Ryozanpaku as her family. 'Final Clash arc' Later, when Kenichi is attacked by The Valkyries, Tochumaru signals her (due to him having followed Kenichi) and she arrives to fight and easily defeat them with just a spoon and tears their clothes to almost nothing. When Kenichi fights the leader of Ragnarock Ryuto, Shigure gives a happy expression when Kenichi mimics her fighting style with the other masters. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Snow Summit Arc' After Ragnarock is defeated, the masters now must deal with Yami. When the Elder mentions to Shigure alone that Miu's mother was killed in a snowstorm, Shigure is shocked. At some points, Shigure would go on trips to find valuable swords and try to find her fathers sword, and when she returns home, she would usually go to bed from traveling all night. Shigure would allow Akisame to tell Kenichi about her past stating if it's him, it's alright. 'DofD Tournament Arc' Around the time of the D of D tournament, Shigure would fight Female Weapon Guard and win easily. She would even want to take a tank home and call it a "pet" while grabbing it. She would accompany Sakaki to save Jenny Grey, and would act surprised when Jenny asked if Sakaki and Shigure were a couple. They all eventually defeated the enemies and saved Kenichi from getting killed from the soldiers. Shigure would congratulate the Shinpaku members for defeating Fortuna and they all went home. 'Yomi in School Arc' After Kenichi's near death experience at the hands of Tirawit Kokin, Shigure would take him on a trip to remove the seed of fear in his heart. Shigure would go to a resort with him and even be in the same bath with him, greatly flustering him and wishing not to bathe with her. They would be ambushed and, despite not having clothes on her, Shigure would defeat all of them. Afterwards, Shigure would give Kenichi a present from the Elder, which are Miu's father's battle gloves. Sai Kagerou would run into Shigure and Kenichi, remembering that this is the man that killed her childhood animal friend, fought and easily won. The both would run into Sai Kagerou again and Shigure would convince him to trade sides for her fathers sword and help defeat the enimies and he agreed. Since then, he's mellowed out. After returning home, Shigure would act depressed due to the others not having any faith in her skills muttering "How...rude". After telling Kenichi about the lesson of the trip and how fun it was to bathe with him (shocking Miu and Kensei), she wishes to train him sometime again. Miu would be angry about the bathing moment and walk away from it despite Kenichi trying to explain, and then, Shigure for the first time, smiles at Kenichi stating his and Miu's relationship is really good and special, surprising him. Miu returned and said she was just kidding and noted Kenichi had a reason and knew Shigure did what she did for a reason. Miu then noted about how Shigure having changed since Kenichi entered Ryozanpaku, suggesting she views Kenichi more than just a desciple, believing she may have feelings for him. 'Ethan Stanley Arc' When Rachel Stanley is taken by Junazard, Shigure helps with the other master to save her and defeat the guards there. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' Afterwards, when the Yami weapons group would try to steal valuable weapons, Shigure, Sakaki and Kenichi would guard the weapons at their location. They would eventually engage with the enemy and meet Sai Kagerou again and tell him that she destroyed the sword he wanted back, leaving him depressed and unable to fight. When Kushinada Mikumo would try to attack Sakaki, Shigure would step in and fight her and only be able to give her a cut on her shirt. Mikumo left, but stated they'll fight again someday. When Kenichi had to defend the sword they came to protect, Shigure would convince Sai to trade sides for her father's sword and help defeat the enimies and he agreed. Afterwards, they met again and gave him the sword. Since then, he's mellowed out. When the weapons division comes again but with more danger and having taken Freya's grandfather, Shigure leads the Shinpaku Alliance to save him. She would run into Agaard Jum Sai and fight him, however, even Shigure was no match for him and would have lost and been severly injured if not for her guard vest. She later took Kenichi to watch the other masters praising him for fighting a master class opponent and when he smiled tears of joy, Shigure also smiled. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' After heading to Okinawa for Apachai to fight Agaard, Shigure would fight Lance Of The West and win. After returning home, Shigure and the other masters had to disband till the police left their home. They eventually returned home after catching Miu kissing Kenichi on the cheek. Shigure and Apachai would later follow Kenichi and Miu when they want to find out more about Miu's past, but would lose track of them due to them stopping for bento. Thanks to Tochumaru, they made it in time for Shigure to fight Akira Hongo, but he refused to fight a woman (though Shigure was flattered that someone thought of her as a woman). After the Elder told Miu about her parents, they returned home. 'Titan Arc' Following the discovery of a Yami base, Shigure and the other masters head out to the base with Kenichi and the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance. However, they have the youngsters stay for their safety. They arrive fighting Ogata's men and Shigure comments she can't detect him and for everyone to be on their guard as they split up to find him. They all search and find nothing and regroup noting he's not their. Shigure then goes back to check on the Shinpaku Alliance telling them about not finding Ogata and that she came back to check on them sensing a strong pressence. 'Gallery' Shigure first smile.jpg|Shigure First Smile Shiguregoal.jpeg|You have to wonder what her goal is... Vlcsnap-2012-08-19-20h29m14s60.jpg|Shigure's first appearence. Young shigure.jpg|Teenage Shigure 004_005.jpg|Shigure fighting 010.jpg|Shigure as a Kid 'Trivia' *The character Kamui Tokinomiya from the Arcana Heart series is based off of Shigure. *She is the only master of Ryouzanpaku to have not completed a battle against a member of the One Shadow Nine Fists. *In every real fight with real master class fighters she has lost part of her chain mail. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Katsujinken Category:Master Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Female Category:Ryozanpaku Family Category:Characters Category:Weapon User Category:S-Class Master Category:Sei